The inventive concepts relate to semiconductor packages. More particularly, the inventive concepts relate to semiconductor packages with improved electrical characteristics.
As performance of electronic products has been improved, heat energy generated from devices included in the electronic products has been increased. To solve this generation problem, performance of the device may be limited to adjust a temperature of the device when the temperature of the device is equal to or higher than a desired, or alternatively predetermined temperature. However, the performance of the device may be often limited by the generated heat energy, so the efficiency of the device may be reduced.